<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你眼中的我 by Linkmipha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506647">你眼中的我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha'>Linkmipha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>银土不拆不逆文。架空设定，小众摄影师银x偶像明星土。清水。写于2019年。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你眼中的我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《你眼中的我》| 银土<br/>
by 阿卡拉西亚</p><p>01</p><p>女孩青春鲜活的面容在取景框里浮现出来，坂田银时调整着相机的参数，举着镜头，透过这部沉重的黑色机器久久端详着她。</p><p>就是不按下快门。</p><p>女孩湛蓝色眼睛扑闪着，在狭小室内东张西望，渐渐无聊起来，扁扁嘴，打了个哈欠。仿佛一个不过瘾似的，又张大嘴放肆地打了一个大哈欠。</p><p>亮光一闪，坂田银时就在此时拍下照片。</p><p>神乐不高兴地望向他：“你这个怪人，本女王可是歌舞伎町的头号美人，给你当模特你就不能珍惜一点人间大美吗？”</p><p>坂田银时看着成像，吃吃笑着，“我不要美，我要你的本来面目。”他把相机递给神乐：“你看，活灵活现的神乐酱。”</p><p>神乐瞪了他一眼：“一箱醋昆布改两箱，不然下次不给你当模特了。”</p><p>“是是～”</p><p>门笃笃敲响，少女拎起外套：“你这里还有客人上门？哪个脑子进水的付钱给你荼毒？”</p><p>“外卖吧。”坂田银时不在意地过去开门。</p><p>“你是坂田银时？”门外站着的黑发男性看起来不到二十岁，扣着一顶渔夫帽，戴着墨镜。虽然如此，也能看出是个不折不扣的帅哥。</p><p>神乐吹了声口哨：“外卖小哥挺帅啊～”从他身边挤了过去，丢下一句：“记得醋昆布啊，可以叫这个小哥送货～”</p><p>坂田银时冲着黑发小哥点点头，把一脸懵逼的小帅哥带进屋来。</p><p>小帅哥摘下墨镜，扫视了一圈乱七八糟的工作室。</p><p>——坂田银时在他脸上看到了转身就走的冲动。</p><p>但小帅哥站着不动，咳了一声。坂田银时发现他长得比第一印象还要俊美，眉眼鲜明深刻，本来是一张浓颜，偏偏配了双烟蓝瞳眸，一抬眼看人，浓峻变成清透。黑发利落，嘴唇薄薄，曲线很好看。简简单单黑T恤牛仔裤，在他颀长挺拔的身体上感觉这搭配能卖一万五。</p><p>坂田银时也想吹声口哨，忍住了。</p><p>小哥看着他：“我问近藤兄要的你的联系方式。我看到了你给他拍的照片。怎么说呢……很特别。”</p><p>“能把一个公司老总拍成那样，不知道该说你有眼光还是有勇气。”</p><p>“哦，你说大猩猩呀。”坂田银时愣了一会儿才反应过来小帅哥口中的近藤兄是何方神圣：“我只是拍出了我看到的大猩猩而已。”</p><p>小帅哥瞪着他，想说什么又没说。最后叹了口气：“算了，我想请你给我拍照片。”</p><p>“不拍。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“不给你拍。”</p><p>“……我可以按你的要求付钱。”</p><p>“就是不拍。”</p><p>“你这人怎么送上门的生意不做啊！”</p><p>“谁说不做生意？就是不给你拍。”</p><p>“你！”</p><p>啪啪一阵雪光，土方闪得睁不开眼。回过神，坂田银时拿着相机笑嘻嘻望着他：“来看看，是不是你？”</p><p>他呆呆探头去看成像框里的人，介于男孩与男人之间，那张面孔平时精致如画像，此刻因为气愤整张脸都生动了起来，眉飞色厉，蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，闪闪发亮。与平时登在各种媒体上满脸笑意或者故作深沉的他都不一样，像是要突破相机活生生地走出来。</p><p>他抬头去看坂田银时，对方一头乱糟糟的银色卷发，狭长暗红眼睛像没睡醒，这会儿看着他的照片却很有兴味地笑着，眼睛里闪着光彩：“你是个好模特啊，多串。”</p><p>“谁是多串啊！？”</p><p>02</p><p>小帅哥拿着银时的相机端详照片的时候，银时饶有兴味地打量着这个好看的人。</p><p>作为模特应该很有潜力，棱角分明，皮肤光洁，嗔喜之间像换了个人，拍起照来可塑性应该很强。</p><p>“为什么想找我拍照？”他问。</p><p>“你肯了？”小帅哥斜睨他一眼：“因为别人拍的我都太假。”</p><p>“是有多少人在拍你啊？”银时刚想问，门咚咚响起来。</p><p>他走过去打开门：“噢，澄夜啊，你来找神乐？神乐已经拍完走了。”</p><p>“这样啊，那我可不可以借你这儿充下电？出门手机就没电了，联系不上神乐呢。”</p><p>“没问题。”他侧身让长发少女进门，还没把门关上，就听到手机啪一声掉在地上。</p><p>“土土土土土土土方十四郎！！！？？？”</p><p>他转过身去，只见长发少女捂着嘴倒退了几步，仿佛看到了外星人，而拿着相机的小帅哥本能地举起手中的东西挡住自己的脸，回过神又无奈地放了下来，挤出一个笑容：“…………hi.”</p><p>“真的是你！！！？？？”澄夜冲上前，到了小帅哥面前又不知所措退后几步，手足无措之间索性一抱头蹲了下来：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我是在做梦吧一定是在做梦吧！！！！！！！”</p><p>“那个…………不好意思打扰了…………”银时小心翼翼地插进去：“请问这啥……你们是失散多年的兄妹吗？”</p><p>“阿银！！！”澄夜像是刚刚反应过来他的存在，跳起来一把抓住他的胳膊：“土方十四郎怎么会在你的工作室啊！！！”</p><p>“土方什么郎？他来找我拍照片……话说你们到底是失散兄妹还是仇人相见啊……”</p><p>“你居然不认识土方十四郎！！！没救了你！！！”</p><p>门又咚咚响起来，银时翻了个白眼：“又是谁啊这……”他叹口气过去打开门，两个男人马上挤进来。</p><p>“喂喂喂！”</p><p>为首的栗发少年向他眨眨眼睛：“打扰啦老板。”然后径直走向澄夜：“不好意思噢这位可爱的小姐，你身边这个笨蛋跟我有约了呢。”他挡在被称为土方十四郎的小帅哥和澄夜之间，侧过脸向身后的光头男人使了个眼色，光头男人马上拉起土方的胳膊，一阵风似的走出了工作室。</p><p>栗发少年向整个人呆住的澄夜笑了笑，伸出食指在唇边一比：“今天的事情要保密噢小可爱。”也一阵风似的离去。</p><p>银时：“？？？？？？”<br/>
澄夜：“？？？？？？”</p><p>面面相觑了一会儿，澄夜扑通一声跪坐在了地上，刚进门就掉在地上的手机还安静如鸡地躺在那里。“天啊我居然见到了活的土方十四郎…………”</p><p>银时：“有人能告诉我这个土方什么郎到底是谁吗？？？”</p><p>03</p><p>“原来是个偶像明星啊。”</p><p>夜深人静的时刻坂田银时对着电脑屏幕沉吟，网络事无巨细地介绍了小帅哥的一切，他点开“图片”页面，图像瞬间铺满了屏幕，各种姿态各种表情的土方十四郎，他随意点开一张，白天那张俊美面孔无比清晰地呈现在他的高清曲面屏显示器上。</p><p>他一路点击鼠标看过去，一张又一张土方十四郎，高清硬照，视频截图，远处拍糊的偷拍……这人长得是真好看，身材也是标准衣服架子，不管照片里在干什么都颜值在线，死亡角度也星光熠熠。</p><p>根据网上的资料，他似乎是个略带忧郁的人设，区别于其他乖乖甜甜正能量的偶像明星，土方十四郎在照片里几乎没有笑容。不得不说这个人设选得很巧妙，坂田银时想。他点开一张黑白硬照细看，黑白光影使人棱角更清晰，土方斜挑眼角，薄薄的嘴唇不带表情，深邃至透明的眼睛转过来笔直望着人，可是这个男孩终究还是乖的，黑发柔顺，像一只孤绝的美丽动物，等着人去诱捕。</p><p>他又看了几张。也有彩色照片，夏日天空下土方穿着白衬衫，挽起一截袖子，眯着眼站在树荫下打量天空。还是没有表情，在那样明媚背景里也还是像濒危稀有的动物，让人恨不得赶过去保护他，保护仿佛随时都会被侵蚀的美好。</p><p>“但这些都跟我看到的不一样。”坂田银时想。在今天之前他甚至不知道这个名字，只有白天一段短短相遇，但他直觉地觉得这些照片都没有拍出，或者是刻意隐去了土方身上那种近乎原始的生命力。</p><p>“如果是我来拍，他看上去不会那么寂寞。”他如此想，从嘴里取出烟，摁灭在烟灰缸里。</p><p>接下来一个月土方十四郎都没有再出现，澄夜倒是天天来蹲守，坂田银时被迫接受了一对一私教，关于追星入门。</p><p>他知道了土方十四郎是在十几岁的时候在真人秀里出道的，一家名为真选娱乐的公司搞了场声势浩大的真人秀，全程记录一群少年少女接受严格的偶像训练继而踏上赛场逐轮PK决出胜负的过程。</p><p>节目长达一年，号称是从头到尾的陪伴，极易赢得年轻人的代入感，从最初青涩的歌舞培训开始，到第一次接受采访，第一次登台表演，参与人一路的成长都被镜头记录，包括学到新才艺时的雀跃兴奋，彻夜练舞练到疲惫不已的倦容，PK中失利的眼泪……由于集训基地在武州，这个节目叫做《武州天下》，意喻着观众将陪伴这群少年少女从武州出道，成为天下皆知的明星。</p><p>土方十四郎并不是《武州天下》的冠军，但却在节目里积攒起了坚实的人气。由于陪伴了一整年，就像目睹着自己的成长一样，武州时期的土方粉丝都是死心塌地的忠粉，澄夜便是其中一人。</p><p>“土方家境很一般噢。”她说：“具体怎么样不知道，他从来不提，但是他好像就是因为家境不好才参加这个节目的。”</p><p>“你们喜欢他什么？”银时一边摆弄着相机一边漫不经心地问。</p><p>澄夜却认真起来，起初伸长腿踢踢踏踏的，此刻整个人在沙发上坐得端端正正：“土方这个人呢，用一句话形容，就是整条gai最惹人疼的崽。你看他那些照片，看他上真人秀的表现，他就像是个落难的精灵王子，是不是？你觉得好有动力去保护他，把所有不好的东西在他面前挡开，给他最好的。”</p><p>坂田银时哑然失笑：“你们这帮追星少女自己最需要人保护。”</p><p>澄夜瞪他一眼：“但是，这只是土方给路人的第一印象，粉他时间长了，你就会发现，他是个非常坚韧、非常能够带给你支撑的人，有好多好多细节……他其实在选秀的时候不是天赋最好的，也不错吧，但是那种节目你知道，天才一把一把的，他真的不是最好的，可是谁都不如他努力，而且他不承认自己努力，不会把这个当自己的人设和卖点，他就是默默地努力，默默地忍耐，默默地扛下来。你看着他，你就会收获好多好多的能量，不是那种鸡血型的，是很坚毅、很扎实的支持。土方十四郎是我黑夜中的光，不刺眼，但从来没灭过，一直在。”</p><p>银时微笑，伸手揉揉小女孩的头发：“听起来你喜欢的是一个很不错的人呢。”</p><p>04</p><p>土方十四郎再度出现是在两个月后的某个傍晚。</p><p>正是六月底暑热初起的日子，银时拎着半打啤酒和晚餐汗流浃背地上楼，猛地看到拉门边站起来一个黑影。他吓得一激灵，随即见那个黑影抬起脸来，摘下墨镜——是土方。</p><p>“吓死阿银了，干嘛呢你！”</p><p>土方意外地吃吃笑起来，懒洋洋说：“来找你拍照啊。”</p><p>他们一前一后进屋。白卷发男人打开灯，又把风扇从卧室里拖出来插上电，对着自己呼呼猛吹。土方这才看清他今天穿着件贴身白背心，早被汗水浸湿，蹭得灰一块黑一块，胡子拉碴，头上架着一副太阳镜。</p><p>“你这是什么打扮？一点也不像摄影师。”</p><p>“阿银我今天可是非常努力地作为卡车司机工作了一天，跑遍了大半个江户，还扛上扛下地搬货。啊，真是羡慕你们这些黑短直，阿银如果不是天然卷也一定能风光出道享受万千少女爱的供养吧！”银时喃喃地嘟囔着，打开一罐啤酒咕咚咕咚仰头喝起来。</p><p>“你经常干这种兼职？”</p><p>“光靠拍照可吃不起饭，而且开着卡车到处跑也能看见一些挺不错的场面。摄影师可不能只是在家截屏电脑游戏呀。”阿银打开拎回来的另一个购物袋，逐一拿出饭团和八抓鱼螺片几个小菜。“吃饭了么，你？”</p><p>土方不客气地抓过一个饭团。</p><p>“怎么了大明星？你不是最近应该是在跟寺门通拍戏么？”</p><p>“你很关注我嘛，明明上次来连我叫什么都不知道。”</p><p>“澄夜可是在我这儿跟我上了一个月土方十四郎追星速成私教课啊，好不容易这个月才慢慢死心。你千万别让她再发现你在这儿。”</p><p>“是上次那个小女孩？”</p><p>“嗯，她说你最近和寺门通有新戏，说是资源很不错的大热女明星，很为你高兴呢。”</p><p>土方静静嚼着饭团，伸手也拿过一罐啤酒打开。</p><p>“今天我的戏份拍完了，刚好就在附近。明天下午有新的工作要开工，我就顺便兜过来一趟。你这儿除了那个小姑娘没人认识我，很轻松。我傍晚就一直坐在二楼阳台上发呆。一个人呆着真好啊。”</p><p>银时看他一眼，夹了一筷子螺片塞进嘴里：“明星也不轻松呢。”</p><p>土方又笑了起来，他低低地说：“是呀。”</p><p>吃完饭团银时进屋拿了换洗衣物出来：“啊，冲澡冲澡。”他望望土方：“你今晚想找我拍照？”</p><p>土方正四仰八叉靠在沙发上发呆，手里还拎着一罐没喝完的啤酒。“拍，为什么不拍？”</p><p>“你这样子可一点都不像精灵王子。”银时丢下衣服，转身拿起相机来到土方身后，两手撑在沙发靠背上，低头俯视着他。</p><p>土方靠在沙发上，仰头毫不闪躲地直视银时的视线。他的头几乎抵住男人的腹部，他闻到汗水蒸发的味道。他仿佛进入雄性生物的地界，荷尔蒙弥漫，接受着这片领域的主人的检阅，然而他不打算移开视线。</p><p>银时拿起相机。</p><p>蓝眼睛透过取景框一眨不眨望着自己，那毫无疑问是一双美丽的眼睛，其中蕴含着复杂的话语。银时屏住呼吸，摁下快门，然后把相机丢给土方，拿起衣服进了浴室。</p><p>浴室里传出沙沙水声，土方调出照片的浏览界面，他仰着头，因此是一张倒置的照片，令他自己觉得这张脸有点陌生。</p><p>照片上的男孩有直率的视线，眼睛如同光线折射的蓝色宝石，他仰在沙发上，肢体是放松慵懒的，可是视线却很有力，包含着某种不可退让的决心。</p><p>他露出淡淡的微笑。</p><p>05</p><p>银时从浴室出来便不肯再给土方接着拍照。“累死了累死了。”他陷进沙发里低头喝啤酒。土方大约是很少有能这么安安静静呆着的机会，也不说什么，放空一般靠在对面的沙发上。两人半晌无话。</p><p>窗外忽然一道白光，接着雷声隆隆滚过。没过一会儿，大雨哗哗的声音就涌进窗户。</p><p>是夏夜的雨，下得又急又大，一下子满屋都是噼里啪啦的声响，凉意转瞬之间驱散了暑热。</p><p>“待会儿公司来接你？”银时瞥了一眼窗外。</p><p>土方没作声，过了一会儿，说：“这么大雨，太麻烦他们了。你这沙发借我睡一晚吧。”</p><p>银时掉过眼望了望土方，也不说什么，起身到里屋拿了薄毯子和枕头丢过去。“幸亏下雨了，不然只有一台电扇，阿银可是不会让给你的。”</p><p>夜里银时躺在卧室里，雨渐渐小了，客厅很安静。他明白土方不愿意回团队里去，或许是闹了别扭，或许也不是，只是在潮水般一波又一波的工作中感到疲惫，想在一个没有诸般瓜葛的空间里呆一会儿。可是顶着那张脸，这个男孩连酒店都不能去。他只好向着几乎陌生的人讨要一个不受打扰的夜晚。</p><p>银时蹑手蹑脚起来拿起相机，调出土方今晚的照片。男孩在照片上仰头望着他，倒错的，因此表情更显得难以解读。只有那双眼睛坚定不移，笔直地望着他，那种蓝深邃如碎钻。</p><p>他叹口气，摁熄相机屏幕，重新躺下。</p><p>第二天起来是个大晴天，银时揉着眼睛走出卧室，土方果然已经离开。这努力的男孩今天应该也会认真地面对下一个工作任务吧，他想。</p><p>土方和寺门通的新剧过了半年播出，银时借了澄夜的视频网站VIP账户登录上去看，澄夜很欢喜能将自己的爱豆安利出圈，不仅大方出借，还详尽讲解剧情看点——尽管在银时看来其实也没有什么看点，是个简单的青春恋爱物语。</p><p>寺门通本来就是唱歌出身的偶像，在戏里饰演一名喜爱音乐的少女，一心想在更大的舞台上发光。土方是她的同学，默默在她身后凝视和支持。他悄无声息为她做了许多，却并不将心意说出口，少女追随着自己热爱的音符越跑越远，终于有一天，作为普通上班族的他，在加班回家的深夜闹市街头，在城市流光溢彩的大屏幕上看到了心爱的少女的面庞，听到了她唱出的歌。</p><p>这部剧人气颇高，寺门通和土方都是颜值担当，剧里歌又好听。土方隐忍缄默的付出更是让视频网站上的弹幕炸成一片：“急死我了！这个男人是要我急死！”“妈呀阿通你回头看看我家土方吧！！！”“土方十四郎什么绝世好男人，我排着队拿着爱的号码牌！”</p><p>也有负面声音，评价土方演技不高，从头至尾面瘫脸。银时看了几集，不得不说这些人说得也算公允。但这部剧的男女主角简直都是量身打造，土方饰演的男主角在剧中是沉默骄傲的个性，台词不多，表情不多，大部分时候都是一张俊美缄默的侧脸大特写，确实没有什么演技发挥的空间。寺门通本色出演活泼闪亮的少女，一路有声有色地追求梦想，土方自然被盖过去。</p><p>但始终收视不错，在预定观众群那里大受欢迎，一时街头常常能听到寺门通演唱的剧中歌曲。真选娱乐应该很高兴——银时想，但土方就不一定了。</p><p>他从那一晚再也没见过土方，明星果然忙。神乐和澄夜时不时过来坐，银时也因此常常能自动更新到土方的最新信息，又上了哪个杂志封面，去了哪个真人秀，参加了什么综艺，接了一部新片子……</p><p>听起来很忙碌。但并不是坂田银时感兴趣的世界。</p><p>他照样给感兴趣的人和事拍照片，接接小单，缺钱的时候就去开卡车送货。不那么缺钱的时候，就在家呆着看各地摄影作品，拿投影仪看电影，一个人配着下酒菜喝酒，兴致来了就下楼在酒馆里喝酒喝个通宵，第二天酩酊大醉地趴在玄关，这也时常发生，毕竟他就住在歌舞伎町。</p><p>土方就在那样一个夜晚再度出现。</p><p>银时下楼梯的时候正遇上他走上来，两人一个对视，土方先微笑：“你要出去？”</p><p>“去喝酒。你要不要一起？”</p><p>他发出再自然不过的邀请，看透土方的犹疑，笑着揽过他的肩膀在耳边说：“你放心，这里是歌舞伎町。成年人的正经夜间生活，没有澄夜那样的追星小女孩。我带你去的地方保证人人烂醉，自己老妈都认不出来。”</p><p>土方仿佛心动，但沉默了一会儿，又说：“我还是不去了。”他轻轻挣开银时，转身往下走：“今晚你有事，改天我再来。”</p><p>06</p><p>一只手按在土方肩膀上。</p><p>他抬起头，银时俯望着他：“来吧，就在楼下这间酒吧，我家房东老太婆开的，常客我都熟。你如果不想呆了，三分钟之内我们就能回楼上工作室。”</p><p>他们初见是夏日，这时已经过去大半年，进入深冬。空气凛寒，在隐约的灯光里，每句话都随着一阵白汽消散在夜色中。土方还没答话，银时忽然拉着他往屋里走，进屋啪一声打开灯，嘱他等等，不一会儿拿过什么往他头上一扣——是顶假发。</p><p>银时又将他拉到镜子面前，替他整理一下，镜子里的人有精致光洁的面孔，长发漆黑如瀑，竟不违和，银时笑笑：“怎么样？再加个眼镜，保管没人能认出你来。”</p><p>土方凝视着镜中，沉默了一会儿，他将假发摘掉：“不用这些，我们去喝酒吧。”</p><p>他们下楼走进登势的居酒屋，银时显然是这里的熟客，一进门就有人跟他打招呼，银时随意应答着，带土方径直走到最靠里一桌，让他背对着店门坐下，自己去吧台要了酒菜拿过来。</p><p>店里灯光暖黄，三三两两的客人笑语，银时给土方倒上一杯酒，自己也斟上一杯，夹起小菜美滋滋地吃喝起来。</p><p>土方脱下外套，拿起杯子看了看，一饮而尽。银时捕捉到他皱眉的表情，笑着说：“便宜的小市民酒不合胃口？”土方不语，又给自己满上一杯。</p><p>银时并不怎么说话，自顾自地吃着。酒精和小酒馆宁馨的氛围使土方放松下来，问：“假发和眼镜是拍摄道具？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“为什么要用到这些道具？我以为你喜欢拍出别人真实的样子。”</p><p>“有的人在伪装之下才能更轻松地面对镜头，表现出自己很少示人的那一面。说到底，真实并没有那么简单，一个人可能有很多面，你很难说这一面是真的，那一面是假的。我的兴趣与其说是真实，不如说是不那么容易被挖掘出来的东西。真不真实，不是由我来定义的。”银时给自己再倒一杯酒，说：“那你呢？明明不想被别人发现，为什么不愿意戴假发？就这么讨厌女装吗？”</p><p>“为了轻松地面对镜头，我戴着伪装的时间已经够多了。现在是收工时段，我什么伪装也不想要。”土方懒洋洋地支着脸，一只手掂着酒杯，一口灌下去。</p><p>“今天来拍照吗？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“你想拍什么样的照片？”</p><p>“我不那么容易被挖掘出来的一面。”土方端起一杯酒，忽然一笑。</p><p>他们喝完一壶酒，银时不肯再加：“看你也不像个能喝的样子，可别喝多了在桌子上跳舞引来一帮狗仔。再说了，阿银预算有限，下次还是大明星请我喝吧。”</p><p>从居酒屋回到工作室，土方陷进沙发里，外套扔在一边。他穿着一件薄黑毛衣，脸上浮现淡淡的绯红。银时拎起相机，来到土方面前，土方一动不动躺在沙发上。银时嗤笑着拍了几张：“咸鱼土方君算是不容易挖掘到的一面吗？”</p><p>土方白了银时一眼，没说话。银时收起笑容，忽然一条腿跨上沙发，将土方整个人罩在身下。土方并不动弹，但抬起眼睛直视银时，慵懒的眼神一瞬间变得锐利。</p><p>“你长得太好看，那些给你拍照片的人很容易小瞧你，或者蒙混过关。因为随随便便咔一张，就是足够好看的照片了。但是你——对了，就是这样，就是这样看着人的时候的力量感——就算是在很不利的局面里，你的视线也不会丧失力量。”银时一手撑着沙发，一手垂手拎着相机，居高临下地望着他。</p><p>土方露出一个讥诮的笑容：“不利？我并不觉得。”</p><p>“这个嘴硬的表情很好。”银时飞快地连拍几张。</p><p>相机挡在他和土方之间，土方笔直地看着镜头。</p><p>银时放下相机，他们互相注视着，土方后倾着靠在沙发里，银时跨过他的身体，一条腿跪在沙发上，一条腿支在地上，整个人投下的影子将他笼住，他们互相打量着，估算着，然后银时像刚才跨上来一样骤然，蓦地起身。</p><p>“你总是只拍一次照片。”土方仍然待在沙发上，静静地说。</p><p>“再拍下去你就会进入被拍摄的状态。跟那些素人不同，你是习惯在镜头下的。必须偷袭你，但只有第一次有效。再拍下去，你会不自觉地去适应镜头——你自己也控制不了。”</p><p>土方没有反驳，他知道银时是对的。</p><p>“你给我拍了三次照片了。报酬怎么付？”</p><p>银时转过去看着他：“我还没拍到我想要的照片，等拍到了再付吧。”</p><p>土方又露出微笑，他笑起来的面容和不笑的时候完全不同，蓝眼睛眯起来，薄薄嘴角勾起：“正好。我也还没有。”</p><p>07</p><p>坂田银时算了算，到今天为止，他一共跟土方十四郎见过三面。活生生的，有温度有气息，就在他身边说话走动的土方十四郎。</p><p>这个人想来就来，每次间隔的时间都足以让对方差不多忘记上次的见面，但是当痕迹淡去的时候，又会出其不意地出现，在渐渐褪色的画布上刷上鲜明一笔。一次是意外，两次是不可预料，三次下来，就会让人的心底悄然滋生猜测甚至期待。</p><p>人是容易养成习惯的生物。</p><p>第四次见面却隔得很近。不过在见面之前，他先在社交媒体上看到了被刷得铺天盖地的土方十四郎——</p><p>和寺门通。</p><p>“因戏生情！土方十四郎夜会寺门通！”<br/>
“寺门通香闺深夜缠绵，土方十四郎一脸满足”<br/>
“戏里失恋男痴心苦追，戏外圆梦抱得美人归”</p><p>坂田银时点开一条娱乐新闻，迎头就是一组照片，没错那的确是土方十四郎和寺门通，第一张两人从车里出来，一路说着话，紧接着是一前一后走进一栋高级公寓的背影，接下来的照片标注着过了四十分钟，土方十四郎独自出现在公寓地下的停车场，上了一辆等候在那里的保姆车。走进公寓时的拍摄距离较远，但足以认清两人身份。土方十四郎在停车场内的照片则清晰得多，在那一系列的照片里，土方拎着个袋子，表情轻松，看起来心情甚好。</p><p>不得不承认是挺养眼的一对。坂田银时心想。他打开一包烟，抽出一支，点燃塞进嘴里。</p><p>夜里他在暗房处理一批前阵子刚拍的底片，正在专心调整着细节，便听见门外有人在扬声喊着什么。坂田银时皱皱眉头，他享受在暗房里鼓捣底片的时间，十分不情愿被打扰。他保持沉默，门外似乎安静下来，他继续手中的工作。</p><p>过了将近半小时，他告一段落，开门从暗房走出去，小心地掩上门，走到玄关打开拉门，想看看刚才敲门的人有没有留下什么信息——门开了，土方靠在二楼的栏杆上，面对着门抽烟。</p><p>大概是听到了他过来开门的脚步，土方神情平静地继续吞吐着烟雾，银时则被吓了一跳。</p><p>“你一直在门外？”</p><p>“对，我看工作室的灯开着。”</p><p>他们一前一后进屋，银时忽然想起白天在社交媒体上看到的照片，寺门通和土方走进公寓的背影。</p><p>“你一直都有夜访别人的习惯吗？”他拎来两罐啤酒，推过一罐给对方，自己在对面坐下。</p><p>土方望着他，表情依然平静，取下烟在烟灰缸里磕一磕：“你看到新闻了。”</p><p>“是真的？”</p><p>“你觉得呢？”</p><p>银时耸耸肩，低头拉开环扣，喝了一口啤酒。“我不知道。”</p><p>土方继续吸着烟，轻轻喷出烟雾，银时晚上一直在工作室附属的暗房工作，客厅里没有开灯，月光照进来，淡淡腾起的白烟里，土方俊美的脸忽隐忽现，他凝视着银时，一言不发地抽着烟。</p><p>然后他把烟摁熄在烟灰缸里，吐出最后一阵烟雾。白烟散去的时候，他清晰地说：“那不是真的。”</p><p>银时看着他。</p><p>土方站起来，他绕过两人之间的茶几，站到银时面前，低头望下来。</p><p>“我很容易就能向你证明那些新闻都是胡说八道。”</p><p>他露出笑容，薄薄嘴角上扬，挑成讥诮的角度：“因为我喜欢男人。”</p><p>08</p><p>银时抬头望向土方，“这个人多大了？”他莫名想着这个问题，想起之前搜到的网络资料和澄夜念叨的信息，对了，他刚满十九岁。虽然已经成人，但这个年纪与其说是男人，不如说是男孩。他注视着月光中的男孩，男孩站在柔和清澄的光辉里，黑发光亮，轮廓分明，带着挑衅般的神气。</p><p>银时伸手拉住男孩，一施力，将男孩拖到沙发上跌坐在自己身边。他并不言语，只将男孩的头按到自己肩膀上。</p><p>土方略略吃惊地挣扎了一下，便安静地维持着这个别扭的姿势。</p><p>他们在月光里靠坐在一起，银时的手指轻轻爬梳着那头黑发。</p><p>“喜欢可不是一件气鼓鼓的事情啊，怎么满脸挑衅。”</p><p>土方沉默了一会儿。“那些人其实什么也不知道。但是他们就那么随心所欲地写了。反正最近剧播完了，热度在下降，出个绯闻双方公司也不在乎，不着急澄清，虽然有些女友粉男友粉会嚷嚷脱粉，热两天再出来解释就好。”</p><p>他闷闷讲下去：“前阵子阿通家办小型宴会，庆祝她因为那部剧人气大涨。阿通的粉丝会会长叫新八，近藤兄特别迷恋他姐姐，不过是单恋吧……宴会上被他姐姐灌得七荤八素，我和总悟山崎三个人加在一起才把他弄回去，现场乱七八糟的，我把我很重要的一个东西丢在阿通家了。第二天我赶着上通告，等我忙完联络阿通，她又去外地巡演。好不容易等她回来，刚好今晚我们俩工作的地点很近，阿通收工了就兜我回家找东西。”</p><p>“那些人什么也不知道。这个圈子就是这样，狗仔关心新闻，公司在乎生意，粉丝喜欢人设。但我是土方十四郎，我是一个活生生的真实的人，我抽烟，喜欢男人，觉得偶像的很多工作——老实说很无趣。”土方深深叹一口气，从银时肩头抬起头坐直，伸手拿起啤酒喝了一大口。</p><p>“但你还是很认真地在工作，是不是？”银时微笑着说。</p><p>土方回头看了他一眼。</p><p>“对于像澄夜那样一直看着你的粉丝们来说，你可是非常重要的存在。或许他们并不了解全部的你，不过他们也一直关怀着你、注视着你，并且从认真工作的你这里获得动力和快乐的。”</p><p>他凑近伸手揉乱男孩的黑发：“现在的你是真实的你吗？如果这就是真实的你，真实的土方君也很可爱啊。”</p><p>他们极近极近地望着对方，银时闻到男孩身上淡淡的烟草气味。</p><p>蓦地，门外传来拖长的声音：“土～方～先～生～啊～你～在～里～面～的～吧～一～定～在～的～吧～”</p><p>不一会儿之前像只小黑猫般乖乖依在肩头的男孩跳了起来：“总悟你这个混蛋！！！”</p><p>09</p><p>门打开来，银时认出那是第一次在工作室见过的男孩。栗色头发，娃娃脸上一双大眼睛又圆又亮，看起来比土方还要年轻，大概只有十六岁上下。他轻松地跟银时打了个招呼“哟，旦那”，径直往屋里走，看到土方，满意地露出笑容：“啊呀，土方先生果然在这里。最近经常跑到这里来嘛。”他转身瞄瞄银时，又瞥一眼土方：“男朋友？”</p><p>土方一脸想把啤酒砸过去的表情：“你又在哪里给我装了定位器？？？”</p><p>“我新发现了一个好地方噢，因为土方先生你不是都很小心不让我碰到你，也不肯抽我送给你的烟嘛。这里噢这里。”他走到沙发前，拎起土方脱在那里的连帽大衣：“这种有帽兜的大衣还真是方便啊～”</p><p>他又向银时露出明朗的笑容：“啊，我忽然过来是不是打扰了什么？不好意思啊旦那，我要把这个家伙带走开工了，如果有精神损害什么的请找他本人索赔啊。”</p><p>男孩风度翩翩地向土方做了个“请”的手势。土方叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴：“怎么不是山崎来接我？”</p><p>“山崎看你下午气鼓鼓出门的样子哪敢接近你十米以内啊。也就是我习惯了土方先生的淫威。走吧大明星，该回去准备开工了。别让近藤老大担心啊混蛋。”</p><p>银时在一边听着，这时才笃定下来这不是一个危险的跟踪狂，而是土方团队里的同伴——不过似乎也够危险的。</p><p>他看向土方，土方也正抬眼看他，目光交汇一瞬，土方站起来，向他微微点了点头：“感谢招待，我先回去了。”</p><p>银时也微笑着点头：“欢迎下次再来。”</p><p>栗发男孩饶有兴趣地望着两人，却没有再说话，转身走了，土方拿起大衣，小心检查了下帽兜，重新穿上，也跟了上去。</p><p>楼下传来远去的车声，银时关上拉门，回到电脑前。他搜索了一下，网上没有关于土方十四郎性向的新闻和言论，绯闻倒是零星有传。如果土方说的是实话，那么团队和本人似乎都隐藏得很好。</p><p>他拿起啤酒喝了一口，想起黑发男孩倔强得像赌气一般的眼神。</p><p>真是漂亮的男孩。坂田银时想。毫无疑问，是造物主偏心的作品。当土方十四郎站在身前，颀长而精美，女人当然会爱他，女性是温柔的，会向这样可人的存在捧出满怀的疼惜；而对男人来说他则像是只悬赏丰厚的美丽猎物，在十九岁这样的时间节点上，土方十四郎尚未成为一个男人，他像一头蹒跚的小鹿，他激发的是女人的柔情，和男人的征服欲。</p><p>坂田银时叹了一口气。</p><p>他浏览着新闻，随手点开一张土方十四郎最近的杂志封面照片。男孩侧身站在漫无止境的荆棘丛中，赤裸上身，只穿着一条牛仔裤，手中拿着一枝盛放的蔷薇，低头去嗅闻。</p><p>十九岁。他肩膀已经长开，腰肢处却明显地纤瘦下来，皮肤白皙，侧脸极美，漆黑睫毛卷翘，因为嗅着花香，微微嘟着嘴。</p><p>荆棘蔷薇。真是适合土方十四郎的意象。只不过，他或许想成为的是荆棘，而众人皆视他为蔷薇。</p><p>10</p><p>江户的春天来得猝不及防。</p><p>气温节节攀升，河岸青青，花开满了曾经枯涸的枝头。城市里充满了颜色、声音和气味。神乐拉着澄夜跑过来，说两人刚买了一模一样的春装新衣，要银时拍照留念，务必拍出春日少女的娇柔美貌。</p><p>银时笑着拿起相机对准女孩们明艳的笑靥。</p><p>拍完神乐照例在工作室翻来翻去找零食吃，澄夜一边看银时修片子一边聊天，几句话过去，她欣欣然说：“粉丝们最近都很开心呢，十四郎据说要上一档新综艺，关于美食的。又能欣赏他的颜又能看好吃的，超级期待啊！”</p><p>“啊真羡慕黑短直啊，阿银如果不是天然卷应该也能当大明星免费吃好吃的还有一帮追星少女心心眼围观吧！”</p><p>“哈哈哈才不会呢！”</p><p>土方上的新综艺名叫《江户美 · 味》，据说这个命名是因为出现在这里面的明星个个都是盛世美颜，拍摄餐厅也都精选风景绝佳之地，一路观色觅味，还没开播，一天一辑预告海报陆续放出，果然张张风光如画，人比画美，食物摆盘充满艺术感，每一张都可以当手机桌面，开播前就火得一塌糊涂。</p><p>土方那张海报是在一家高档意大利餐厅，穿得颇为正式，一身贴身剪裁白衬衫，打着小领巾，一件质地考究的马甲。头发显然精心打理过，平时柔顺的刘海中分梳开挑着绺儿，露出光洁的额头，整个人的气质顿时成熟不少。他端着一杯酒，琥珀色液体在水晶杯中微倾着，人看向镜头，仿佛在品酒的瞬间刚好听到一个人跟他打招呼，微微张着嘴唇。酒液潋滟，越发衬得那双蓝眼睛深邃透明，嘴唇刚刚沾过酒，湿润着，海报上的一行字是“邂逅你  邂逅最初的心动”。</p><p>澄夜她们看到这张海报应该惊叫了半个小时吧，银时想。他微微笑了，下次要问土方这家好不好吃——虽然也吃不起。</p><p>土方这次来的时候是个春天的傍晚。一如既往不打招呼，出现在了二楼工作室门口。银时开门，男孩穿得随意，黑色薄款长袖外面套着件白T恤，简单一个毛笔大字“诚”，松松垮垮运动裤，手里拿着一顶棒球帽，头发又恢复乖顺的V字刘海黑直发。银时笑了，土方低下头，也抿嘴露出笑容。银时含笑伸手揉揉土方的黑发：“吃饭没？我带你去吃。”</p><p>男孩扣上帽子，转身轻快地跟着银时下楼。</p><p>“啊，不过要说清楚，阿银可请不起你吃意大利菜。”</p><p>“我本来也不爱吃。”</p><p>“你爱吃什么？”</p><p>“蛋黄酱。”</p><p>“那就给你叫蛋黄酱盖饭咯！”</p><p>“真的有？（惊喜的声音）”</p><p>“……你真吃？”</p><p>11</p><p>他们走在去定食屋的路上，傍晚的街道视线昏暗，土方一身普通少年打扮，扣着棒球帽，跟银时闲闲地说着话。</p><p>“去哪儿吃？”</p><p>“放心，是只有大叔才会去的定食屋，老板和老板娘加起来有一百多岁，保证没人认识你的脸。”</p><p>“大叔你多大？”</p><p>“跟你不一样，阿银是成熟的男人啊。”</p><p>“就凭你的大叔臭吗？”</p><p>“不要说得像睡过阿银的枕头一样啊混蛋！”</p><p>银时撩开帘子走进定食屋的时候，就像走进登势的居酒屋，吧台后的老板娘抬眼看到他，马上笑着打招呼：“阿银来啦～”坐在吧台前的客人有几个大概是认识的，一边吃着也一边举起手“唷”一声示意。</p><p>土方跟着银时坐下，老板娘笑盈盈过来：“两位要吃点什么？”</p><p>“我这边老样子，”银时说着看看土方：“你要吃什么，猪排盖饭？加点蛋黄酱在上面？”</p><p>“你不是说有蛋黄酱盖饭？”</p><p>“……真的要蛋黄酱盖饭？”</p><p>“路上就跟你说了啊！”</p><p>“……老板娘，再来一个蛋黄酱盖饭。”</p><p>银时的“老样子”先端上来，土方瞪大了眼睛。白米饭上红豆堆成鲜艳的小山，雾腾腾冒着热气。银时满脸期待地说完“我开动了”，抓起筷子猛刨一大口：“好吃！老板娘的手艺还是那么好哇！”</p><p>土方：“等等，这上面的都是红豆吗？”</p><p>“当然是红豆，不然怎么能做出这样甜蜜美味的极致口感？”</p><p>“你的味觉看过医生吗？”</p><p>银时正要气愤反驳，老板娘啪一声把蛋黄酱盖饭放在了土方面前：“来啰！大碗蛋黄酱盖饭！”望着黄澄澄蛋黄酱在米饭上一圈圈高高盘成尖儿和土方满足到发光的脸，银时放下筷子，恳切地说：“要不我们还是约下医生，我陪你去看……”</p><p>回去的路上两人都十分饱足，夜色初起，土方边走边满意地伸着懒腰：“像你这样真好。”</p><p>春夜弥漫着不知何处的花树淡淡香气，凉风自在来去，银时笑了笑：“不喜欢意大利餐厅？”</p><p>暗影里看不清脸，土方静静地说：“毕竟是工作啊。一举一动都有摄影师对着你，拍摄和餐厅也签了协议，有赞助方广告主，有剧本有人设，要做很多食物、文化和礼仪的功课……你吃起来的感觉怎么样，是这里面最不重要的事情了。”</p><p>银时没说话。走了一会儿，再伸手揉揉他头发：“想吃蛋黄酱盖饭的时候来找我。”</p><p>“真的超级好吃，下次去的时候替我问候老板娘啊。”黑暗中土方的声音小小地雀跃了下。</p><p>“今天拍照吗？”银时问。</p><p>土方似乎是认真想了想：“不拍了。今天吃到蛋黄酱盖饭就很好了，不能太贪心。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>土方掏出手机发了一条讯息，估摸着是让团队里的人来接他回去。</p><p>春夜气温与湿度都舒适极了，他们慢慢走回歌舞伎町的五光十色下。回到工作室楼下，土方说：“那你回去吧？车再过几分钟就到了。”</p><p>“跟你一起等等吧。反正天气好。”银时不在意地说，在上楼的台阶上坐下。</p><p>土方转过身去，两人都不再说话，静静望向街道上的灯光和夜空中被城市霓虹冲淡的浅浅弯月。</p><p>不一会儿，一辆黑色小轿车开过来，隔着几米停下。土方回头对银时简单地说：“走了。”</p><p>他向车走去，忽然听见银时在背后叫了一声：“土方。”</p><p>他回过头去，银白卷发的男人松松披着一件白色浴衣，半边袖子没正形地挂下来，那双暗红的眼睛眯着，笑笑地说：“我比你大十岁哦。”</p><p>12</p><p>不公平。坂田银时想，人生真的不公平。</p><p>他在堵车的车流里百无聊赖听着车内电台，忽然，电台开始放土方的歌。主持人轻快地说：“在五月的午后，让我们一起欣赏这位帅气小哥哥的歌声，他的声线低沉，却有一种和谐的纯净感，很适合在这样的天气里听。歌名刚好就是当下，《五月》。你猜到是哪位明星了吗？没错，就是土方十四郎。我非常喜欢这支歌里那句‘出生在温暖的日子里  还真是很像你啊’，希望此刻的听众朋友们也喜欢这支歌。”</p><p>“艾略特说四月是最残忍的月份<br/>
五月却那么温柔<br/>
一定是因为你出生在这个季节的缘故</p><p>不然无法解释啊</p><p>五月  雨落在沙滩上的声音<br/>
五月  你不在身边时我独自看到的彩虹<br/>
五月  书店里我想要的那本杂志不知被谁先买走了<br/>
五月  再次经过那天与你分别的那个地方</p><p>我感到这个季节柔和的空气<br/>
仿佛仍旧带着你特有的温柔<br/>
想告诉如今已无法再联络上的你当初未能说出口的话<br/>
出生在温暖的日子里  还真是很像你啊”</p><p>不公平。不公平。不公平。</p><p>他四面楚歌，被围困在都市的车流中，车厢密闭无处可逃，土方的声音，一位敬业的偶像明星为了配合纤细敏感的歌词而全力倾吐的温柔在车厢中像水一样灌漫，将坂田银时整个人淹没其中。就像主持人点评的，土方的声线天生低沉，却自有一种纯净感，这样的歌如同为土方量身打造，彼时才十八岁的男孩在五月的温暖空气中，向或许从未表白也再不能相见的心爱之人倾诉心声，就快迈入三十岁门槛的坂田银时被唱得百转千回，暗暗骂了一句粗话。</p><p>不公平。当偶像明星就可以这样无孔不入，他已经开车走得离江户远远的，这个主持人更是和他往日无冤近日无仇，但就这样，这人还是忽然把土方推到了他身边，就像此刻和他坐在同一个车厢之中，那双蓝眼睛望过来——</p><p>而土方身边一定没有任何人和事，可以凭依着想起他吧。</p><p>坂田银时越想越气。不公平。他们一共见了几次面？每次都是大明星一声不吭突如其来地出现，又无影无踪地消失，他有土方的手机号吗？没有。他跟澄夜一样，想知道土方的动态也只能追踪社交媒体公开账号。他此刻心情波涛起伏想把这个惹是生非的小混蛋抓出来骂一顿的时候，他有任何方法联系到土方吗？没有。他只能到社交媒体公开账号下去留言骂人，毫无疑问会被追星少女们群殴……</p><p>堵了半个钟头的车流终于开始蠕动。坂田银时叹了口气，踩下油门。</p><p>春末他接到一个长途大单，长期合作的源外老爹委托他到外地送一大批货，得连续跑好几个地方，好在时间不算赶，他索性一路开着卡车顺便采风。</p><p>春末天气好，人少车稀的路上他开着车窗，一边哼歌一边开过沿路的缤纷风景，碰有意思的东西就下车拍照。原本是多么轻松愉快的春日旅程，他想。都是因为这一首歌。他发自内心想去土方的社交账号下去留言骂人：“混蛋！好歹留一下你的手机号啊！”</p><p>但他也能想象黑发男孩的反应，一定是挑起那双狭长漂亮的眼睛，白他一眼：“那你自己为什么不问我要？”</p><p>他再度重重叹了口气。明明是二十九岁和十九岁的两个人哦？为什么感觉自己处在很不妙的位置上？</p><p>卡车出了城，掠过一片湖水。那片蓝色又让他条件反射地想起那双眼，并且再度，觉得心中霎时空荡荡地想到，土方的身边，一定没有任何人和事能够凭依着想到坂田银时吧，在自己被一支歌一片湖包围着，不断不断想起他的时候。</p><p>13</p><p>“好久不见啊你小子，这趟帮源外送货跑了不少地方吧，今晚上赶紧把欠的房租结了。”</p><p>银时笑嘻嘻把装着钱的信封拍在登势面前的吧台上。“老样子。”</p><p>“我这可没有那种甜腻腻的巧克力芭菲。”登势迅速抽走了信封，咕哝着：“给这小子来一瓶便宜烧酒。”</p><p>女招待凯瑟琳走过来，砰一声把酒瓶搁在银时面前：“看在你交了房租的份儿上，我就把这个纸条给你吧。”她掏出一张皱巴巴的纸条，银时展平一看，上面写着“山崎退”和一串手机号码。</p><p>“这名字感觉有点眼熟”，他想。</p><p>“一个漂亮男孩子留在居酒屋的，说是转交给你。这么好看的委托人要介绍给美貌的大姐姐啊！”</p><p>“……是不是黑头发蓝眼睛？”</p><p>“对，因为戴着口罩，所以那双眼睛让人印象很深啊。”</p><p>“就是之前和银时大人来喝过酒的那位哦。”另一个女招待小玉经过，柔声补充道。</p><p>“现在几点？”银时问。</p><p>“刚过九点。”小玉温柔地回答。</p><p>银时给自己倒了杯烧酒，一饮而尽。“老太婆，位子给我留着，我上楼打个电话。”</p><p>那是土方经纪人的电话。银时走上楼时想起了山崎退这个名字对应的人，澄夜提到过好几次。</p><p>他走回自己的工作台，拎起话筒，对着纸条一个个按下号码。</p><p>电话几乎是立刻就被接起来了，一个彬彬有礼的男声说：“你好，我是山崎退。”</p><p>他报上姓名和得到号码的途径，那边很快反应过来，“啊是坂田先生，您好。土方先生这段时间在国外工作，正好是12个钟头的时差，我们这边是上午9点。这会儿他正在拍摄中，预计12点多会休息一阵子。那时您那边是午夜了，如果他那时给您回电话方便吗？”</p><p>“可以。”银时不假思索地说：“打这个座机就行。”</p><p>他回到居酒屋接着喝酒。在外面奔波了一个月，下午回家冲完澡闷头睡了一大觉，此刻坐在居酒屋里，四周都是熟稔面孔，低语着，高声说笑着，灯光黄醺醺地将一切声响拢起，浸润成令人放松的背景，廉价烧酒辛辣地下肚，银时满满夹一筷子下酒菜吃下去。</p><p>土方在的地方，此刻正是阳光灿烂吧。他遥想男孩颀长身影站在温暖的光色中。他的心在周围嘈杂的声响里渐渐揉成一团，柔顺黑发下的蓝眼睛转过来看向他——</p><p>他为自己再满上一杯酒，仰头喝光。酒液带着热力扑向血管，他握紧拳头，克制心中陌生而强烈的呼喊。</p><p>座机响起来的时候已经接近凌晨一点。银时伸手拎起话筒，熟悉的低沉的声音在那一端说：“喂？”</p><p>如同被魔法棒点了一点，他的心一下子轻快地舒展开来。他向后靠在老板椅上，微笑着：“啊，是多串君。”</p><p>“谁是多串啊！？”男孩每次都会接住这个老梗，又说：“你回来了？”</p><p>“嗯，这趟出门有点远，去了一个月。你来过了？”</p><p>“来过两次。”男孩说。“不知道你什么时候回来，就留了个纸条。”</p><p>“真谨慎。都不告诉我你自己的电话。”</p><p>“你也没问过啊。”果然是这句话。那边停了停，又说：“我的私人电话就是现在给你打这个。”</p><p>银时记下这个号码，男孩问：“你的手机号码呢？”</p><p>“我没有手机。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“之前用的手机坏了，一阵子没买新手机，发现座机也够用了。”</p><p>“现在这个时代还真有不用手机的人啊……”男孩感慨道。</p><p>他们都沉默了一会儿。</p><p>银时问：“你那边这会儿是中午吧，天气怎么样？”</p><p>“太阳很好，不如说有点太好了，晒得人睁不开眼。山崎追着我擦防晒。”</p><p>银时吃吃笑了起来：“下午还要开工？吃了饭了吗？”</p><p>男孩停了停：“吃了。”</p><p>“什么时候回国？”</p><p>“下周吧，估计是周末。”</p><p>“是不是每次都有好多澄夜那样的追星小女孩去机场接机？”</p><p>“是啊。”土方微微叹了口气。</p><p>“我去接你？”银时忽然说。</p><p>土方明显愣了愣：“你来接我？”</p><p>“不行吗？”</p><p>“可以是可以……但接机的人有那么多……”</p><p>“你这个活儿结束以后，能休息一两天吧？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“不耽误工作的话，临时改签个机票如何？换成另一班，飞另一个附近的机场。我开车来接你。卡车噢，很拉风的噢！”</p><p>男孩低声笑起来，银时在深夜里倾听着远方烈日下满含笑意的低沉音符。</p><p>“有点对不起山崎，不过好吧。”</p><p>话筒那端传来山崎苦巴巴的声音：“土方先生，饭真的要凉了……”但马上戛然而止。</p><p>男孩急急忙忙说：“那就这样，下次再说。”</p><p>“喂喂喂，别挂别挂，”银时赶紧嚷嚷。</p><p>“嗯？”土方说。</p><p>“要好好吃饭。”顿了顿，银时笑道。</p><p>14</p><p>土方登上飞机时大大松了一口气。</p><p>他精心策划了这次行程，悄悄买了另一个外国航空公司回国的航班，在江户临近城市的机场降落。这个航班比山崎预定的要早好几个钟头，他一个人背个小背包默不作声地约了个车出门，办好手续起飞前给山崎发了条讯息过去，要山崎自己回国，把土方那张机票退掉——没人来得及阻止。</p><p>明星飞来飞去的出行信息本就是一门灰色产业，经手链条上不少人赚这个信息的钱，明星团队有时也主动抖露抖露，毕竟这一行，粉丝挤得水泄不通才是一种甜蜜的烦恼，总比到了地方没人搭理强。这一次土方用自己的私人账户直接在国外航空公司官网上购票，把消息泄漏的可能性压缩到最低，本来又是在国外拍摄，认识土方的人少，故而一路登机风平浪静。上了飞机他戴上眼罩，工作时缺觉得很，正好一路睡过去。中间空姐送餐，机舱的灯亮起来，他拉下眼罩四周打量，头等舱里其他大概都是商务客人，装束考究，年纪比他大不少，为头等舱服务的外国空姐对亚洲面孔显然脸盲，对他态度与其他人毫无二致，一样甜美礼貌。从头到尾没一个人找他合影要签名，土方舒心得很，吃完饭随意看了会儿机上电影，又踏踏实实睡过去。</p><p>下飞机的时候别人长途飞行十几个小时疲乏得很，土方倒是各种意义上都得到了充分休息。他戴上口罩和棒球帽，混在人群中往外走，过了海关远远望见接机口，接机的人倒是站了很多，但没有平时兴奋扎成一堆的少女们。他一颗心落了地，知道此行安排妥帖，像打了个小小的胜仗，他开心地大步跨出去。</p><p>坂田银时在人群中极好认，将近一米八的个头，一头飞扬恣意银发，少见地戴着墨镜。很快发现土方，咧开嘴笑了，并不过来，冲土方歪歪头，示意他跟着走。</p><p>两人一前一后保持距离，大步流星地走到停车场，坂田银时果然开了辆卡车来，开门抬脚蹬上去。土方四周看了看，确认没什么人跟上来，迅速钻进另一侧门。</p><p>坂田银时拉出安全带递给土方，大大笑容望着他，并不说什么，一脚油门把车开出去。</p><p>开上高速坂田银时才含着笑意开口：“作战好像很成功噢，土方君。”</p><p>“嗯，就是山崎急得要上房揭瓦。”土方看着手机屏幕，笑着叹口气：“回头给他买红豆包补偿下。”又说：“我还是第一次坐卡车……”</p><p>坂田银时开着车瞥他一眼：“飞了十几个钟头，精神挺好嘛，啊～年轻人就是年轻人。”伸手在车门边抓了个什么丢给他：“喏，接机礼物。”</p><p>一瓶蛋黄酱。</p><p>又马上补一句：“别现在就对着嘴喝啊！”</p><p>他们有一句没一句地聊着，卡车稳稳往前一直开。傍晚拐下高速，银时打开车窗。是个晴朗的日子，阳光变得柔和，卡车视野又高又宽阔，风呼呼吹得爽快。土方靠在座位里，晚霞漫染着给街道铺上温情颜色，男人在他身边低声哼着歌。</p><p>他偏过头注视银时侧脸的棱角。跟他十九岁的面容不同，那显然是一张更为成熟的，属于男人的脸。更坚决，也更放松。</p><p>银时留意到他的目光，并没掉过头来，笑笑地勾起嘴角：“怎么，被阿银帅气的侧脸迷住了？”</p><p>土方不接他的茬，停了一会儿自顾自地说：“我觉得你倒是挺适合在真选组里演个角色的。”</p><p>“嗯？是你刚才说的那个下周要去试镜的剧？”</p><p>“嗯。你的感觉挺像个武士。”</p><p>银时笑了，一手扶稳方向盘，一手探过来揉揉他头发：“到家了。”</p><p>15</p><p>土方跟着银时上楼。银时把居酒屋上的二楼整个租了下来，既是住处也是工作室。他来了好几次，感觉已经挺熟悉，自己熟门熟路脱鞋进屋往沙发上一倒。</p><p>银时笑嘻嘻拿一罐啤酒给他：“这次可以休几天？”</p><p>“两天。周三有个试镜，就是真选组那部电影。”</p><p>“真辛苦。”银时往沙发扶手上一坐，伸手揉揉男孩的黑发。“这次去国外是什么工作？”</p><p>男孩叹了口气，转身向着沙发里面：“……拍口红广告。”</p><p>“嚯，跟美女对戏去了吧。谁代言的口红？”</p><p>男孩安静了一会儿，闷闷地答：“没有美女。我代言的口红。”</p><p>“……为什么找你代言口红？”</p><p>“我也觉得很无语。说起来都要怪总悟那混蛋小子。前阵子我给杂志拍封面，化妆师正在给我上妆，他搞什么直播，一路架着手机就过来了，说请大家欣赏下正在化妆的土方先生，化妆师是信女，一个平时看着冷冰冰的小姑娘，不知为啥和总悟关系好像还挺好，一唱一和地就开始介绍这是土方先生用的粉底啥啥啥的……那天我用过的所有化妆品据说都卖得超好，线上店当天断货，线下店很快也卖光了。品牌方都很高兴，马上一堆化妆品牌子找到山崎那里抢着合作，公司挑了这个口红的代言先试试水。”</p><p>“怎么说呢……”银时也打开啤酒喝了口：“土方君还真是很厉害啊，虽然厉害的方向有点微妙……”</p><p>土方面朝沙发重重叹气：“哎……真不想听到这样的夸奖啊……”</p><p>银时笑着伸手把土方扳过来，男孩仰躺在沙发上望着他。银时拿过冰啤酒的手指沾着水珠湿漉漉划过男孩的嘴唇：“不喜欢涂口红？”</p><p>土方轻轻咬了一口银时的手指，银时嗤笑着收回手，又拿起啤酒喝了一口。男孩说：“我对男人涂口红并没有意见。在这个圈子里我遇到过很多爱打扮的男人，有的醉心于保养皮肤，有的甚至喜欢穿裙子，这是他们个人的喜好，没有伤害任何人，我认为他们有这样的自由，选择自己觉得美的装扮，坚持自己想过的生活方式——只是这不是我想要的生活方式。每个人心目中应该都有一个关于自己的理想形象，我的理想形象并不是涂着口红的。可是，作为签约艺人，我的责任是给公司创造商业收益，既然有那么多品牌找过来，观众也买单，我没有理由拒绝吧。”</p><p>他抬起头望向银时，男人冲他柔和地微笑：“其实我很想看看土方君涂口红的样子，不过还是先吃饭吧。”他站起身：“坐了那么久飞机该活动活动腿脚了，我们去定食屋？”</p><p>一顿饭下来，银时发现，蛋黄酱那个黄瓶子简直是土方的能量柱，大口大口扒完一碗蛋黄酱盖饭，土方整个人都开始pikapika地闪亮，道谢时那天使般的发光笑容使老板娘心花怒放，立刻给这顿饭打了八折。</p><p>跟这个人一起生活应该能省下不少饭钱啊。银时务实地想。</p><p>天色暗下来，两人踢踢踏踏，在夜色中悠闲地散步回家。</p><p>土方心情很好，他平时话并不多，此刻却絮絮说起将要试镜的电影。“……我要去试镜的角色是真选组副长，年纪轻轻就统率着真选组那一大帮顽劣武士。他在乡下长大，性格刚强，剑术了得，是我出道以来最想演的角色了。”</p><p>“话说土方君练过剑道吗？”</p><p>“没有。如果能拿到这个角色，应该有机会好好练练，这也是我期待这个角色的原因之一。”</p><p>“如果有点剑道基础，拿下这个角色应该会更顺利吧？”</p><p>土方点点头。</p><p>银时咧嘴笑了，伸手搂一搂土方的肩膀：“给山崎发讯息，告诉他你这两天都不回去了，你要在我家进行魔鬼式封闭剑道特训。”</p><p>“……你会？”</p><p>银时搂着他开始在街道上小跑起来，开心的笑声漫洒在夜风里：“从现在开始，请叫我银八老师！”</p><p>16</p><p>土方洗完澡出来，银时正坐在沙发上擦拭木刀，冲他点点头：“把身上衣服脱了，今晚先教你穿剑道服，明天开练。”</p><p>土方愣了愣，银时已经拎着深蓝色剑道服站了起来，看他手足无措的样子，吃吃笑了：“怪我没说清楚。穿剑道服上身不穿内衣，脱掉你的T恤和热裤，内裤可以留着。”</p><p>男孩脸颊上浮出淡淡红晕，银时假装没注意到。“剑道服下身的袴比较难穿，我们先穿这个。”他打量脱去T恤和热裤的男孩，土方身高和他相近，肩宽腰细手长腿长，骨肉匀称，天生是衣服架子。山崎追着擦防晒的事业显然卓有成效，皮肤白皙光滑。“平时做什么运动么？”“没有很刻意在练，我好像是吃不胖那种体质。不过每周也会去两三次健身房，”土方说：“偶像这个工作各种唱唱跳跳很多，稍微锻炼下可以保持体力。”</p><p>银时想起男孩大口大口灌蛋黄酱的场景：“……你绝对是吃不胖那种体质。”</p><p>他拿起剑道袴：“你的身高跟我差不多，这套是我平时替换穿的，你穿应该正好。传统剑道服里面不穿任何内衣，不过我想你穿着内裤会更自在一点。剑道袴的长度从肚脐这里一直垂到脚面，嗯，你穿果然正好。”</p><p>“剑道袴的带子系法有点复杂，这次我帮你系，好好看着。”银时一边讲解一边将双手环到土方身后给裙袴系结，轻声问：“有没有太紧？”</p><p>土方浑身绷紧笔直站着，初夏夜，刚冲过澡他已经觉得又涔涔冒出汗来。剑道袴腰带很长，围着腰肢反复环绕系结，他赤裸着上身，男人暖热的气息贴得极近，两条手臂环过他的腰，又收回在他腹前仔细地打结，捋平顺，将多余带长掖进两侧。他的目光追逐着银时一举一动，然而男人低着头，专注地为他把整条裙袴抹理平整。他感到自己脸颊蒸蒸腾起热气，几乎要被莫名的冲动推搡着叫嚷出声来——</p><p>男人退后两步拍拍手：“穿好了。”</p><p>又笑着拿来剑道衣教他穿妥：“这个简单。你刚学，还不用戴护甲那些，这两天这么练练基本姿势就行。”</p><p>他们站在客厅中央，银时将他引到工作室的落地镜前。深蓝色剑道服腰束得紧紧的，短身长袴，更显得土方长身玉立，比平日添了份英气。</p><p>“多串很适合剑道服噢。记住怎么穿了吗？”银时又将一把木刀递给他：“按理说初学者是要用竹刀练的，不过家里只有木刀，将就用吧。喏，刀要提在这里。”</p><p>土方望着镜中人，露出弧度小小的笑容：“嗯，我果然还是更喜欢这样。”</p><p>银时也望着镜子里微笑：“明天可就没这么轻松啦。”回身去桌上提来相机，啪啪把一应灯光打开，将土方赶到灯下去：“来，每天给你拍几张，让你结束魔鬼特训后对比下。”</p><p>拍完土方凑到相机前来看，两人并着头，银时将照片放大：“表情很不错。你的视线其实一直具备力量感，但是在平时那些硬照里很少体现出来。”</p><p>“摄影师总让我不要死盯着镜头看，要更温柔地凝视。”土方叹气。</p><p>“荆棘蔷薇不能没有荆棘呀。”银时自言自语地说，侧过脸看看他：“明天就要开始练习啦，早点休息？”</p><p>“我跟上次一样睡沙发就好。”他飞快地说。</p><p>“……嗯。”男人温柔地揉揉他头发，似乎想说什么，但只是补上一个微笑：“那就，晚安啦，土方君。”</p><p>银时找出枕头和薄毯，关掉客厅灯灯洗澡去了，土方在沙发上躺下，拉上薄毯。水声哗哗自浴室里传来，他深深吐出一口气。银时贴近整理裙袴时的气味和体温在黑暗中鲜明地萦绕他。他知道自己喜欢男性，他一直知道。他刚刚知道的是，当喜欢被专注地倾注在一个特定的人身上时，是如此令人喜悦、哀伤而动摇。</p><p>土方睁着眼直到浴室的水声停歇。过一会儿，浴室的灯光灭了，男人的脚步声走向卧室。他闭上眼，过了一会儿再张开，客厅陷入更深的黑暗里。</p><p>他们在同一个屋檐下入睡。他想要更靠近，想贴紧那温暖气息和胸膛，想讨要一个带着热度的吻，想要更多更多更多，但他尝试着令自己放松身体，深长缓慢地呼吸着，慢慢慢慢沉入沼泽般黏稠湿热的梦境里去。</p><p>17</p><p>给银时打电话打到第五遍还没人接的时候，土方发誓挂了电话马上要给这厮邮购一个手机。</p><p>他隔了段距离站在保姆车外，回头一望，山崎果然正焦急地探头出来看着这边。土方喃喃咒骂一句，叹了口气，往车里走去。“可以走了。”</p><p>要不要发讯息告诉银时他拿到了真选组副长的角色呢？</p><p>土方看了看时间，中午12点了。把手机收起来，他又深深叹了口气。算了，过一会儿这家伙估计自己就在社交媒体热搜榜上看到了。</p><p>山崎小心翼翼递了两根蛋黄酱口味能量棒和一副眼罩过来：“吃点东西睡会儿？那个……选角有争议是好事，戏还没开拍宣传就铺开了，免费的流量啊。观众都是这样，拍前说什么的都有，看完就真香了。我们都相信土方先生特别适合这个角色，松平先生不也是吗，试镜的时候五分钟就定下来了，他对土方先生也充满信心的。”</p><p>土方撕开能量棒咬了一口，蛋黄酱细腻的味道在嘴里化开。他拍了山崎脑袋一记：“我看起来像是要安慰的样子吗？今天这个凌晨拍摄折腾大半天了，你少废话了，赶紧也给我睡会儿去。”</p><p>山崎默默溜回去扣上安全带。过了五分钟，土方回头看去，只见山崎抱着手机滑个不停，眉头拧成一团。他把没吃那根能量棒丢过去：“没那个心理素质就别看评论了，你只是个山崎而已干嘛找自虐，快睡！”</p><p>银时知道这个消息已经是晚饭时点了，途径也是土方绝没有想到的——在歌舞伎町人妖店的酒桌上。</p><p>他给人妖店拍了大半天宣传照“一定要拍出我们的骄傲和可爱噢！不然就好好教教你什么是歌舞伎町的生存之道！”从上午忙活到傍晚终于全片通过，店长西乡招呼摆上酒菜，拖着银时坐下。还没有客人进店来，大家轻松地吃喝聊天。忽然有人盯着手机说：“欸，最近松平片栗虎要开拍的那部幕府时期电影，今天定了是土方十四郎演真选组副长呀。”</p><p>“土方十四郎？哇那孩子我喜欢～”</p><p>“如果能来我们店里就好了呢～”</p><p>“讨厌啦那我们的客人都要被他抢走了！”</p><p>“我说的是他以客人的身份来啦！我一定会好好优待这个小帅哥的～”</p><p>大家纷纷低头刷起手机：<br/>
“网络上好像都在吐槽这个角色感觉和他不太搭。”</p><p>“啊是有点这样的感觉呢，真选组副长是个很man的人设，土方出道的外号是什么来着，蔷薇少年？好多人说他长得太美了，而且不知怎么总让人有种想要保护他的感觉，演副长有点违和呢。”</p><p>银时还没开口，店长西乡说话了：“说什么呢你们，我们这样的人才最应该懂得人的外表和灵魂是两回事吧。外表美丽的人凭什么就不能传达坚强勇毅的品质？我可要好好地支持这个土方十四郎。”</p><p>“啊哦，松平片栗虎刚刚微博发声了，发了张土方的照片！”</p><p>“让我看看，”西乡伸手抓过手机：“啧，举刀架势很标准啊，这小子不是挺帅气嘛！”</p><p>银时探头去看，那是张上半身特写，照片里的土方一身深蓝剑道服，剑眉星目十分精神，脸上沁出细密的汗珠，举着竹刀紧紧盯着镜头，仿佛下一秒就要跃出屏幕劈面而来。</p><p>是他在练习时给土方拍的照片。</p><p>银时腾一下站起身来：“感谢款待，我要回去了。”</p><p>在人妖店众人喧嚷的挽留声中，他捞起摄影设备一溜烟跑了出去。</p><p>他跑到登势居酒屋楼下，心脏砰砰大声跳动。放慢脚步，轻轻踩上楼梯，如同生怕吵醒楼上酣睡的小动物。他登上最后一级，毫不意外地看到一个黑色身影在夜色中晃动起来。他上前，伸开双臂将男孩拥入怀中。</p><p>“辛苦啦，土方君。”</p><p>“明天有一个给你的快递，是部手机，敢不要我就用竹刀打爆你的天然卷脑袋。”</p><p>银时拉开拉门，轻轻推着土方进去。“干嘛？买这么贵的东西给我，阿银觉得好像被大明星秘密包养了。”</p><p>土方瞪他一眼：“打七个电话都找不到的人是没人愿意包养的，你放心好了。”</p><p>“想第一时间把拿到角色的消息告诉阿银吗？真是可爱啊。”</p><p>他没开灯，径直走到客厅坐进沙发，舒舒服服地把身体靠在沙发靠背上，牵引着土方坐在自己腿上。男孩双手撑着沙发靠背俯视他，皱眉露出不悦的表情：“一身酒味。”</p><p>“抱歉啦。”他伸手轻抚男孩的背：“去给人妖店拍宣传照，忙了一天。”</p><p>“……你的摄影事业这么惨淡么。”</p><p>银时哈哈笑起来，伸手捏捏土方的鼻子：“我只拍自己想拍的东西，基本不收费。有时为了避免对方不好意思，象征性收一点。”</p><p>“那你靠什么养活自己？”</p><p>“开开卡车送送货，也打点什么都干的零工。足够阿银活下去啦，阿银用的摄影设备也不是很高级。”</p><p>“为什么不收费呢？”</p><p>“如果拿爱好来赚钱的话，就不能真正享受这个爱好了，没法只拍自己想拍的东西，也没法只按照自己想要的方式来拍。把谋生和爱好分开来不是挺好吗，靠自己的劳力赚钱，有空的时候就做自己喜欢的事情。”</p><p>土方凝视着银时，男孩居高临下地，蓝眼睛在夜色中闪闪发光，如同说一句判词：“真是个任性的家伙。”</p><p>男人轻声笑了，放在土方背上的手向上移去，微微施加力度，令男孩弯下脖颈。银时贴得极近回望他，他几乎能感觉到男人的呼吸带着笑意一团团轻柔拍打在自己嘴唇上：“做任性的人很开心的，要不要试试？”</p><p>他们像两个攀附在悬崖上的人，双双松了手，坠落进接下来这个绵长的吻里。</p><p>银时仍然靠在沙发靠背上，土方的胳膊撑在他的头边，低着头延续着这个吻。渐渐的，男孩察觉到了这一点不公平，他直起身，懒洋洋躺下在沙发上。银时嗤笑着“一点亏都不肯吃的家伙”，覆下来，伸手捏出他的下巴，微微使力，示意他张开嘴唇，开启一个更深的吻。</p><p>然后银时也躺下来，沙发狭长，他把男孩抱在胸前，拨弄那头柔软的黑发。</p><p>“今天受委屈了？”</p><p>“你看到网上的评论了？”</p><p>“没有。我没有手机嘛。晚饭的时候听人妖们说的。他们还说要到网上去好好支持你，他们说人的外表和灵魂是两回事，美丽的人凭什么就不能表现出坚强的品质。”</p><p>男孩蹭了蹭他的胸口：“感觉是一群很好的人。”</p><p>“是的哦。”银时抚摸他光滑的面颊：“有机会带你去他们店里。我敢肯定你会喜欢西乡店长，那家伙武力值超高的，改天让他教你两招。”</p><p>“比银八老师还厉害吗？”土方吃吃笑了。</p><p>银时也笑起来：“啊，那还是不如银八老师厉害。”</p><p>他低头亲亲男孩的额头，土方安静了一会儿，说：“松平叔发了你给我拍的剑道练习照片。”</p><p>他仰头去看银时的脸：“松平叔就配了一句话，说这就是我心目中的真选组副长。然后网上就炸锅了，今天上午公布的选角，白天吵了一整天，松平叔也不知是不是故意的，在晚饭的时候加了这么一勺油。不过，这勺油效果不错，立刻就有许多人转发评论说很喜欢这个感觉，期待看到我演绎这个角色。山崎今天晚上总算能睡着觉了吧。”</p><p>银时没说话，闭着眼睛继续抚弄手中的黑发，两人静静依偎在一起。</p><p>过了一阵子，银时说：“你在意他们怎么看吗？”</p><p>土方想了想：“并不真的在意。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“他们并不了解我，不是吗。他们不知道我真正爱吃什么，不知道我喜欢谁，也不知道我想成为什么样的人。他们的感觉和情绪只是他们自己世界的投射，他们批评或者赞美的，说实话，我有时候都觉得甚至不是我，只是他们世界里名为土方十四郎的一个符号。”</p><p>银时环抱着他的手紧了紧：“我很高兴你这么想。”</p><p>土方撑起来低头望向他：“你眼中的我是什么样的？”</p><p>男人仰躺着，一如既往一脸轻松的表情，目光却柔和：“是我喜欢的人，但首先是你自己。”</p><p>男孩笑了，俯下身吻他：“期待看我演这个角色吗？”</p><p>银时扣住土方的头拉低，翻过身将他按回到沙发上，暗红瞳眸笑意漫溢地盯着他：“非常期待。不过现在更期待演点儿别的。”</p><p> </p><p>—— Fin ——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>